Chris Kanyon
|Weight= 270 lb |Date of Birth=January 4, 1970 |Place of Birth=Sunnyside, New York |Date of Death=April 2, 2010 (aged 40) |Place of Death=Sunnyside, New York |Trainer=Afa Bobby Bold Eagle The Fabulous Moolah Ismael Gerena Pete McKay Gonzalez |Debut=April 5, 1992 |Retired=April 5, 2007 }} Chris Kanyon is a former World Championship (WCW) Wrestling and World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (WWF/E) Professional wrestler who passed away on April 5, 2007 due to an alleged Overdose of Painkillers. His career spanned 15 years with his longest tenure being in WCW where he held the WCW World Tag Team Championship twice, with Diamond Dallas Page and Bam Bam Bigelow at the same time under the Freebird Rule. Though his longest tenure was in WCW, he spent four years in the WWF/E during the Invasion angle and a very short stint in his later career. List of Supercard appearances World Championship Wrestling (1995–2001) ;1995 *July 16, 1995, Bash at the Beach 1995 - Chris Kanyon appeared as a Lumberjack in the Ric Flair/Randy Savage match. ;1997 *March 16, 1997, Uncensored 1997 - Glacier defeated Mortis (with James Vandenburg). *May 18, 1997, Slamboree 1997 - Glacier defeated Mortis (with James Vandenburg) via disqualification. *June 15, 1997, Great American Bash 1997 - Mortis managed Wrath with James Vandenburg who lost against Glacier. *July 13, 1997, Bash at the Beach 1997 - Mortis and Wrath (with James Vandenburg) defeated Glacier and Ernest Miller. *September 14, 1997, Fall Brawl 1997 - Mortis and Wrath (with James Vandenburg) defeated Meng and The Barbarian. *November 23, 1997, World War III 1997 - Mortis was one of the 60 Participants in the 60 Man World War 3 Battle royal which was ultimately won by Scott Hall. *December 28, 1997, Starrcade 1997 - Mortis appeared in the ring to celebrate with Sting along with many other members of the roster to celebrate Sting's WCW World Heavyweight Championship victory. ;1998 *June 14, 1998, Great American Bash 1998 - Kanyon defeated Perry Saturn. *July 12, 1998, Bash at the Beach 1998 - Kanyon appeared and attacked both Raven and Perry Saturn during a no disqualification match in which Raven later won. *August 8, 1998, Road Wild 1998 - Perry Saturn defeated Raven (with Lodi) and Kanyon in a no disqualification fall count anywhere match. *September 13, 1998, Fall Brawl 1998 - Kanyon managed Raven in a match with Lodi, which Perry Saturn won. *October 25, 1998, Halloween Havoc 1998 - Kanyon attempted to interfere in a title match between Chris Jericho and Raven which Chris Jericho won and retained the WCW Television Championship. *November 22, 1998, World War III 1998 - Kanyon was once again a participant in the 60 Man World War 3 Battle royal, which was ultimately won by Kevin Nash. ;1999 *May 9, 1999, Slamboree 1999 - Kanyon interfered in a match wearing a Sting mask between WCW World Tag Team Champions Raven and Perry Saturn versus WCW Cruiserweight Champion Rey Mysterio and Billy Kidman versus Chris Benoit and Dean Malenko (with Arn Anderson). *June 13, 1999, Great American Bash 1999 - Diamond Dallas Page and Kanyon (with Bam Bam Bigelow) defeated Chris Benoit and Perry Saturn to win the WCW World Tag Team Championships. *July 11, 1999, Bash at the Beach 1999 - Diamond Dallas Page, Bam Bam Bigelow, and Kanyon defeated Chris Benoit and Perry Saturn in a Handicap Championship match to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championships. *August 14, 1999, Road Wild 1999 - Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) defeated Kanyon and Bam Bam Bigelow to win the WCW World Tag Team Championships. *November 21, 1999, Mayhem 1999 - Kanyon attempted to interfere in a match involving Kimberly Page and David Flair which was eventually ruled a No contest. ;2000 *May 7, 2000, Slamboree 2000 - Kanyon fought Mike Awesome to a no contest. :*May 7, 2000, Slamboree 2000 - Kanyon interfered in a match with Jeff Jarrett and WCW World Champion David Arquette and Diamond Dallas Page for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship in a Triple Cage match which was won by Jeff Jarrett. *July 9, 2000, Bash at the Beach 2000 - Kanyon defeated Booker T. *August 13, 2000, New Blood Rising - Buff Bagwell defeated Kanyon. ;2001 *February 18, 2001, SuperBrawl Revenge - Kanyon (substitute for Jeff Jarret) defeated Diamond Dallas Page. :*February 18, 2001, SuperBrawl Revenge - Kanyon interfered in a match with Jeff Jarrett and Diamond Dallas Page which was won by Diamond Dallas Page. World Wrestling Federation (2001) ;With World Championship Wrestling sold to the World Wrestling Federation, the World Wrestling Federation chose to pick up Chris Kanyon's contract. ;2001 *July 22, 2001, Invasion - Hugh Morrus, Shawn Stasiak, and Chris Kanyon defeated WWF Intercontinental Champion Albert, The Big Show, and Billy Gunn. *August 9, 2001, 4th Annual Pillman Memorial - The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff Hardy) defeated WWF World Tag Team Champions Chris Kanyon and Diamond Dallas Page. *August 19, 2001, Summer Slam 2001 - WCW World Tag Team Champions Underaker and Kane defeated WWF World Tag Team Champions Chris Kanyon and Diamond Dallas Page in a Cage match to win the WWF World Tag Team Championships. List of Championship Reigns Articles ;Profiles *Chris Kanyon's profile on Cagematch.de *Chris Kanyon's profile on Online World of Wrestling ;Articles on passing *Chris Kanyon passes away on F4WOnline.com *Chris Kanyon passes away on Gerweck.net *Former WCW/WWE star Chris Kanyon passes away on WrestleView.com *Chris Kanyon dead at 40 on SLAM! Wrestling *Openly Gay Former Wrestler Dies at 40 in Apparent Suicide on FOXnews.com *Chris Kanyon, Ex WWE Wrestler, Dead in Apparent Suicide on CBSNews.com Category:1992 debuts Category:2010 deaths Category:Deaths in New York Category:Death in the United States Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:WCW United States Champions Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:Former World Wrestling Entertainment employees Category:Former World Championship Wrestling employees Category:Deaths in April